<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rate and Review by cute moon (tealmoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667246">Rate and Review</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealmoon/pseuds/cute%20moon'>cute moon (tealmoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fictional Podcast Transcript, Gen, Paranormal, Pokemon Death, Swearing, Video Game Mechanics, missingno - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealmoon/pseuds/cute%20moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading by Chandelure Light: Bringing you the best true crime and paranormal stories this side of Hoenn!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rate and Review</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Show notes: this episode contains Pokemon death, doppelgangers, and significant discussion of unreality. Listener discretion is advised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Intro music]</p>
<p>Sam: Do we really need to introduce ourselves anymore? Who actually picks the 80th episode of a podcast and is like ‘<em>yes</em>,<em> this is where I’ll start</em>?’</p>
<p>Casey: I love being announced though, it’s like I’m at a royal ball and you’re the guy shouting out “Now introducing Princess Casey of— podcast-land? Let me have this.</p>
<p>Sam: [sighs] That’s Casey, and I’m Sam.</p>
<p>Casey: This is Reading by Chandelure Light, the podcast where we share the spookiest, most mysterious, and just plain weird stories. It’s the end of the month so that means stories from you guys! No 1 am research, we let you do all the heavy lifting.</p>
<p>Casey: Did anything spooky happen to you this week, by the way? My socks have been disappearing, but I’m pretty sure it’s just a misbehaving Furret.</p>
<p>Sam: Nothing spooky, just a podcast announcement. I just wanna say—</p>
<p>Casey: Listeners, they’ve already got tears in their eyes—</p>
<p>Sam: Shut <em>up!</em> I just wanna say you guys have knocked it out of the park this past few months. We got so many emails, hundreds, and there’s so many good stories in here? I feel kinda honored everyone’s been sending mountains of this stuff, it’ll take many many listener episodes to make a dent in them all, and.... [muffled speech]</p>
<p>Casey: Kay, they’re crying now which is obviously a great look for podcasting, real effective. Listeners, we’re gonna take a quick break for Sam to get their composure, since they’re going first.</p>
<p>Casey: ... And we’re back!</p>
<p>Sam: Sorry about that, everybody, let’s get into the first one. No name attached to this one... “I know this isn’t very long or exciting, but I had to send this in.” First of all, we decide that, not you. “I’ve lived with Eevee all my life, and right now I have two: Snuggles and Trashcan.”</p>
<p>Casey: Top-tier Pokemon care right here.</p>
<p>Sam: Don’t listen to her, writer, I think her Minun responds to Shitlord more than her actual name. We’ve probably cut it, but there was audio proof.</p>
<p>Casey: Listen, she was trying to eat the mic cords, I was justified! Anyway, I’m sure Trashcan is great, send pics.</p>
<p>Sam: “I used to have a third up until a few months ago—”</p>
<p>Casey: Nooo, now we’re gonna sound like dicks, should’ve read ahead—</p>
<p>Sam: “—a third up until a few months ago, named Lettuce, who passed away from kidney failure.”</p>
<p>Casey: Moment of silence for Lettuce the Eevee.</p>
<p>Sam: “Even though we had many happy years together, I still miss him so much. Lately, though, I think he’s still with me?</p>
<p>“When it was the three of them, they’d sleep at the foot of my bed at night, but after Lettuce passed, the other two got really cuddly. Snuggles shares the pillow with me, and Trashcan sleeps on my stomach. But then I started feeling the bed dip at my feet, like another Eevee had jumped up there. I was so sleepy the first few times that I thought it was one of the other two coming to bed, even though they were already both accounted for.</p>
<p>“He shows up a few nights a week now, always right before I fall asleep. Maybe I’m crazy, but I do think Lettuce is still with us. I told him he could cuddle with us, and now I wake up with cold spots on the blankets or on my legs, like that’s where he had been laying all night. The others sense Lettuce too, and sometimes they stare at or play with something I can’t see.</p>
<p>Casey: [muffled] Lettuce is such a good baby.</p>
<p>Sam: “So that’s my story. If it ever gets read on the podcast, I’ll play it for the apartment instead of wearing headphones, so he can know he’s famous. Thank you for reading.”</p>
<p>Casey: Writer, that’s so adorable. I’m glad your Eevee is still with you.</p>
<p>Sam: If anything new happens with Lettuce, please send updates. That goes for everyone, but double for you.</p>
<p>Casey: Okay, I’m not reading the subject line so I don’t give away the surprise. “Hi, Chandelure crew, my name is Beth, and I love your podcast, since I have to commute on the ferry for work, and it keeps me from going crazy. I managed to talk my big sister into listening, so shout-out to Emma, for when you finally catch up.”</p>
<p>Sam: It’s always the siblings. This is Beth getting back at her sister for stealing all the popsicles or something when they were kids. ‘Love you, now listen to this creepy shit, and never sleep again.’</p>
<p>Casey: C’mon, be fair, it’s 90% creepy and 10% Lettuce the Eevee.</p>
<p>Sam: I <em>guess</em>.</p>
<p>Casey: “Nobody believes me when I tell this story, so I’m glad to finally share it. I live in Alola now, but this story happened in Vermilion, when I was young.” Alola? I never thought we’d get that demographic.</p>
<p>Sam: I never thought it’d be more than my mom.</p>
<p>Casey: “When we were little and still lived in Kanto, my parents would send us to Vermilion in July to stay with our aunt, so they could have their own summer break without us underfoot. We both learned how to swim there and trained with the people at the gym, and aunt Liz was friends with the captain of the S.S. Anne, so we ended off our vacation taking the cruise.</p>
<p>Sam: She sounds rad, by the way.</p>
<p>Casey: “She didn’t have kids of her own, so she liked borrowing us and our cousins sometimes. We’d have a month to play around in her cool old house and take day trips to Saffron before sailing home on the cruise.</p>
<p>“I was about 8 or 9 when this happened. It was the last day there and I was playing in the sand at the dock, waiting for the ship to arrive. Auntie was busy stocking up on sunscreen and nausea pills in the mart, and I think Emma was hanging out at the gym, saying goodbye to Surge. He was kind of like our summer uncle?”</p>
<p>Sam: Okay, I don’t even know where this is going, but Emma, you should write in with your side of whatever this story is. Getting that out of the way.</p>
<p>Casey: Honestly, we need that as soon as possible. Beth, don’t wait for her to get caught up, we’re gonna need it soon.</p>
<p>Sam: Okay, that’s making it more ominous than I intended it to be.</p>
<p>Casey: “So, I was finishing a blobby sand Caterpie when the horn blared and the S.S. Anne came into view. It’d take a while to actually dock and the porter already had our luggage, so I wasn’t in a rush to go round everyone up. I still remember the moment of standing up, brushing the sand off, and turning around to see my sister just staring at me. She was standing very still and watching me, and I hadn’t heard her walk up.”</p>
<p>Sam: Okay, we really do need Emma’s side of this story, wherever this goes. Emma, what happened in Viridian??</p>
<p>Casey: “I did something like wave at the ship and ask her if she was ready to go, but she ignored me. Instead, Emma told me that I had forgotten to pack my toothbrush, and that I should come back to the house with her. I was pretty sure I hadn’t, and when I told her that, she repeated the same thing, down to the inflection. <em>You forget your toothbrush, let’s go back to the house to get it.</em>” It was like a recording. When she did it a third time, I was completely done.</p>
<p>“It seriously unnerved me, and when she reached out to grab my hand, I kicked sand at her and shouted her to go away. Not the most effective thing, but I was a little kid, and I didn’t know what else to do. I was loud enough that the Gym door opened, and when I turned to look, out popped Emma, asking why I was making so much noise. When I turned back, the fake Emma was gone.</p>
<p>“I tried to tell Emma (who thought I was joking) and Aunt Liz (who thought I had been in the sun for too long), and we didn’t have much time before boarding the ship. And I got over it pretty quick once I got into the ship’s pool. It only started creeping me out when I got older and started questioning why something that looked like my sister was trying to get me out of public and alone. I hope you’ve enjoyed my story.” We definitely did!</p>
<p>Sam: My first thought is a Ditto, but they don’t speak. Zoroark aren’t native to Kanto, let alone Viridian... Could be an ex-pat or a tourist letting their Zoroark out, I guess. They’re supposed to speak better than that, though, right?</p>
<p>Casey: Yeah. And the thing is, it’d have to have been watching them to know what shape to take, and that they were leaving on the cruise ship. So if it was a Zoroark, it was practically stalking them beforehand. If it <em>wasn’t</em>, then you’ve got a proper doppelganger story.</p>
<p>Sam: What reason would a Zoroark have to lure a kid somewhere, anyway? ...Nobody answer that.</p>
<p>Casey: Ugh.</p>
<p>Sam: Sorry, by the way, we’ve been saying Viridian this whole time? And I’ve been nodding like yeah yeah, sounds right, but I’m pretty sure it said Vermilion at the start.</p>
<p>Casey: Fuck! We’re gonna get so much hate mail from Vermilion. Listen, it’s a lovely place, I went through it once on the way to Lavender, it had great coffee and apparently it’s spooky as hell. That’s all I need from a city.</p>
<p>Sam: I don’t think that helps your case.</p>
<p>Casey: Don’t hate me Vermilion, we love you. And Viridian. And uh, uh, I need another V-city—</p>
<p>Sam: Verdanturf’s great, my aunt lives there. It’s so pretty. I hope we have at least one listener there because she doesn’t bother.</p>
<p>Casey: See, we love everybody, don’t leave one star reviews.</p>
<p>Sam: This next one is sent in by Sean and has the very plain subject line ‘listener story.’ You get points for trying, I guess. No intro, they go straight into it. “This was back a few decades ago, but it’s a very clear memory. I was 18, taking a year to decide what I really wanted to do with my life, whether I wanted to go to university or try to go pro as a trainer. I thought that getting a full badge set would help me decide if the battling life really was for me.</p>
<p>“I was doing pretty well, actually, when I went with a buddy of mine, Dave, to go battle the Cinnabar gym. Looking back, it was a creepy little place, but at the time I was having a huge adventure.</p>
<p>Casey: We could totally do a whole episode on Cinnabar, honestly. Or maybe a few? It’s got conspiracies, cryptid sightings, ghosts...</p>
<p>Sam: Mm-hmm. “We stayed there for a few days, since we had this superstition that we couldn’t battle the gym leader on the same day. We were cocky little punks, so we thought it wouldn’t be fair on the leader if one of us wore them out before the second person got to fight. We drew straws and Dave got to battle first, so that left me a day to explore Cinnabar.</p>
<p>“It was so tiny there wasn’t much to see, but I talked to the gym members on their break, and the Center nurses. By the end of the day, everyone knew my name, and I had a pretty good seashell collection.”</p>
<p>Casey: Sean, are you implying you didn’t go into the Lab?? Like, no offense, but you missed a piece of <em>history</em>. It’s gone now! You missed your chance!</p>
<p>Sam: I know, I know. Don’t be mean to Sean, they didn’t know at the time. Can I continue or do you need to yell about it some more?</p>
<p>Casey: No, I’m fine. [sighs] Keep going.</p>
<p>Sam: “We slept on the Center couches, and in the morning, I marched right down there and beat Blaine. He was a tough one, but I scraped by.</p>
<p>“Dave had started fishing when I’d been battling, and he was still at it when I got out, looking for the perfect Staryu. I didn’t mind that much, since it was a cool little place back in the day. I spent some time fishing and chatting with people, but eventually I ended up at the shore, watching the clouds go by. I used to be crazy about the sound of the waves, used to fall asleep to CDs of them. Doesn’t work anymore.</p>
<p>Casey: Ohhh, that’s creepy. Sea monster?</p>
<p>Sam: “Now, I don’t really know how much of this is real or not, but it <em>felt</em> real. I remember this more clearly than my wedding day. I’d been wading up and down the coast, up to my ankles in the water. There was a splash, and I looked out expecting to see a Magikarp jumping out. It wasn’t.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how to explain what I saw, since looking at it straight on felt like needles pushing into my eyes. Whatever it was, it kept shifting around, like it was avoiding being looked at. There’s no good way to describe what it was, other than a mess of colors and movement. I didn’t have migraines back then, like I do now, but it had that shimmer you sometimes get before the pain kicks in? And it made this shrill noise that I still dream about.”</p>
<p>Casey: Okay, <em>what.</em></p>
<p>Sam: “I don’t know what happened after I saw it, but I must have passed out. I “woke up” farther up the beach, luckily, so I didn’t drown in a few inches of water. The sun was rising and Dave came out looking for me, asking where I’d been.</p>
<p>“Things were fine until he asked me why I’d mess up my back sleeping out on the sand right before my big match. I told him I already won against Blaine, but when I opened my badge case to show him, my Volcano badge was gone. The more I argued about it, the more annoyed he got, assuming that I was messing with him, and he stomped off to fish when I tried to tell him about the thing I’d seen.</p>
<p>“I thought it was some shitty prank, and he had pocketed my badge and reset my gear’s date to yesterday, but the rest of the island was acting weird too. I chatted with people just fine, but if I asked what day it was or implied that I had beaten Blaine already, they went cold. Suddenly everyone was too busy to talk. It felt like some island-wide conspiracy against me.”</p>
<p>Casey: It’s a small island, but I can’t imagine Sean’s friend managed to convince <em>everyone</em> to go in on this weird prank. Is this our first time travel listener mail?</p>
<p>Sam: If it was time travel, the people wouldn’t be acting so weird, would they?</p>
<p>Sam: “My bag was weirdly heavy when I grabbed it off the beach, and I assumed Dave had crammed it with rocks or something. Instead, it was full of hyper potions, dozens of them, filling every pocket. Sure, I’d stocked up yesterday, but not this much. I could barely lift it, and I was sure the seams would burst before I could reach the Center and put most of them in storage.</p>
<p>Casey: Someone stole his badge and traded it for thousands of pokedollars worth of potions instead? Maybe that creature thing mugged him but didn’t know what it was doing.</p>
<p>Sam: Yeah, it just doesn’t make any sense. Why only take one badge? Why not steal his wallet? What’s the deal with the potions?</p>
<p>Sam: “Even Blaine acted like we had never met, and when I tried to ask if we had, he clammed up. The gym members glared at me, when the first time around they had been cheering and placing bets. Blaine used the same strategy he had yesterday, down to the minute. It made me nervous, but I went with it, using the same attacks in the same order.</p>
<p>“I won again, and Blaine practically pushed me out the door without congratulating me like he had the first time. I wouldn’t let go of the badge, convinced that it would disappear if it left my sight; I held onto it the whole time I was surfing away from Cinnabar. Dave was still fishing for his perfect damn Staryu, and I think he was happy to part ways, since I was acting so crazy.</p>
<p>“The whole time, I was sure that thing would come out of the water and I’d be back on Cinnabar, about to fight Blaine again, but I didn’t see it again. To this day, sometimes I still wake up thinking that I’m 18 again and trapped on that island.”</p>
<p>Casey: One: I’m very freaked out for you, Sean. That was one of the more intense, strange stories we’ve gotten. Two: That was sketchy as hell. Everyone was definitely in on it.</p>
<p>Sam: Maybe not Dave, though? The islanders clammed up like they knew what happened, which makes me think there’s more than one trainer with this story. Maybe they got used to time skips. Or there’s an undiscovered Pokemon that can cause hallucinations. Or time travel, I guess?</p>
<p>Casey: Hey. Hey, I’ve got a galaxy-brained take for ya: the Kanto government purposefully caused the eruption to get everyone away from this Pokemon’s territory.</p>
<p>[noticeably long silence]</p>
<p>Sam: I wanna argue with that, but there used to be a lot to hide on Cinnabar. Maybe it really <em>was</em> a multipart cover-up. We’ve said weirder things on this podcast before.</p>
<p>Casey: That was really weird, Sean! Thanks for sending it in, but I have no idea what actually happened to you.</p>
<p>Casey: Okay, last one. The title of this email is “Fell out of My Home Dimension” so we’re starting off strong.</p>
<p>Sam: The hair on my arms is already standing on end. See guys, the better your subject line is, the more excited we are to read it.</p>
<p>Casey: “Hi, Chandelure podcast, my name is Abby and I don’t think I’m in my original reality. Two years ago, when I was 20, I was in a really bad car accident in Lumiose. The other driver had a seizure and lost control of his car. I don’t remember much after I tried to swerve out of the way, other than it was really loud, and their headlights blinded me.</p>
<p>“When I woke up, we were both being put in ambulances and being taken to the hospital. My car was totaled, basically beyond saving according to my Mom, but I wasn’t that hurt. Concussion, broken wrist, plenty of scrapes. Based on the damage to the car, I probably should’ve been mangled. I was in the hospital for a few days to make sure, but my head cleared up and I got a splint, and things were fine. The other driver was a lot more banged up, but he survived too.</p>
<p>“I was really excited to get home and sleep in a proper bed and not have hospital jello, but things got weird. I had this Seviper named Jenny, who I had since I was 15, caught her on a camping trip and we’ve been best buddies ever since. Mom insisted on helping me up the stairs to my apartment, but I wanted to run up there, even though my broken hand couldn’t grip the banister. She said she’d been feeding Jenny for me, but she would’ve definitely gotten lonely without me.</p>
<p>“When I went into my bedroom, Jenny was gone, and so was the big tank she usually hung out in. I thought it was some sort of practical joke Mom was playing on me, but if it was, it’d be a fucked up thing to do to your kid who was coming back from the hospital. There was a Pokemon bed on the floor instead, and a scratching post, and she picked up a Zangoose that reached out to me, chirping really loud. I only knew what it was because I’d seen one in a zoo; they’re too rare for people to normally catch.</p>
<p>“Mom kept calling the Zangoose Jenny, though, and it was acting like my Seviper, wanting attention, wanting me to hold it. Her, not it, actually—she’s a girl like my Seviper was. She practically jumped out of Mom’s arms and into mine.</p>
<p>“I felt like I was going crazy, and I asked Mom what happened to the original Jenny. That definitely freaked her out, and she thought I had gotten brain damaged. When she got the photo album off my shelf, which was supposed to have photos of us, I had this Zangoose in my arms when I could remember shots of me with my Seviper around my shoulders.</p>
<p>“Mom was sure I’d hit my head in the crash harder than the doctors thought, and I couldn’t think of a better explanation, so I did get a bunch of brain scans. But everything was normal. I kind of wish my brain did get scrambled, so I’d have an explanation. I love this new Jenny, she’s so cuddly and fun, but I miss my little baby snake girl too.</p>
<p>“As far as other changes between realities, there’s been a few things. There was a burrito truck a few blocks down that turned into a donut cart over those few days, and nobody seems to remember it, when most of my friends used to love their green chili. One of my cousins is now named M-A-R-C when he used to be M-A-R-K. It’s mostly little stuff, jarring but not a big deal.</p>
<p>“Except when I was down an Internet rabbit hole a few months after, reading about natural disasters, and kept seeing people talk about ‘the Hoenn Drought,’ which supposedly happened when I was pretty little.</p>
<p>“The thing is, I remember it being ‘the Hoenn Flood.’”</p>
<p>Sam: What the <em>fuck</em>. Hey. Hey, Abby, <em>what the fuck</em>.</p>
<p>Casey: I know! “I was a kid at the time, but old enough to remember how it rained for days without stopping. Our basement flooded, people couldn’t drive without their cars washing away... My mom had the news on 24/7 because we had family in Mossdeep, though she always tried to keep me from seeing too much. I remember seeing segments about how every boat in Hoenn that could survive the storm was headed to the island cities, trying to evacuate people.</p>
<p>“But now, I can’t find anything about it at all. Instead there’s all this pictures of lakes drying up and farms dying, and I can’t remember any of it. I really feel like I stepped into an alternate dimension, and sometimes a little change pops up and completely throws me off.”</p>
<p>Sam: Not to bring this down a lot, but Abby, are you sure you didn’t die in that car crash?</p>
<p>Casey: Aw, don’t say that, you’ll freak Abby out. Maybe the impact was enough to make some sort of... crack in the world that they fell through? I wonder if the other driver is having the same experiences as Abby, now.</p>
<p>Sam: It’s really weird that we keep having stories about the drought, though. Listen, if anybody has any creepy memories from back then, send them in and maybe we’ll do a themed episode. Hell, if you have <em>flood</em> stories instead, they’ll go to the top of the pile. If there’s more than one person who’s experienced that, if you’re out there, let Abby know they’re not the only newbie to this universe.</p>
<p>Casey: Okay, that’s all for this episode. If you’ve got a wild story, feel free to send it to us. We want everything: ghost stories, crimes, glitches in the matrix, aliens, family conspiracies, all of it. If you’ve ever seen what Sean described, we need to know your take. You can—</p>
<p>[a high-pitched Pokemon cry]</p>
<p>Sam: Wha—I thought you shut the door, c’mon—</p>
<p>Casey: It’s psychic, teleports straight through—</p>
<p>Sam: Put some crystals up on the door or something! I don’t know!</p>
<p>Casey: Jiggles just wanted to say hi! Okay, for anybody not following our Instagram like a heathen, my Unown Jiggles just phased through the door and is snuggling against Sam’s face. Caught ‘em at the Ruins of Alph in Johto, which we need to do an episode on, because it’s so creepy—</p>
<p>Sam: [quietly] I still can’t believe you went without me.</p>
<p>Casey: I apologized so many times! Okay, we’re gonna make a fifty buck patron tier, and we’ll make an Alph video just for that—</p>
<p>Sam: Don’t promise that! Okay, we value every listener, not just the ones who pay. [quieter] And probably no one is gonna cough up fifty a month, and I’d cry about it on Twitter—</p>
<p>Casey: What about the 100th episode? We don’t have anything big planned, and we gotta celebrate somehow. Everybody knows now, so they’ll tweet at us if we don’t.</p>
<p>Sam: Unless we cut this whole section.</p>
<p>Casey: I’m going to fucking post this shit so you can’t edit it away. [short scuffling sounds] You heard it here first, dear listeners, your host Sam is trying to suppress my freedom of <em>speech!</em></p>
<p>[giggling, papers shuffling]</p>
<p>Sam: [mumbled] I can’t believe you’re really serious.</p>
<p>Casey: ‘Course I am! Creepy ruins, haunted tour, catch some Unown.... We could even do a rundown of the history in episode 99. You owe me this.</p>
<p>Sam: Not gonna lie, that would be cool.</p>
<p>Casey: Plans later, gotta finish the outro. If you like this podcast, please consider leaving a review on your podcast app of choice; the higher up in the charts we are, the more listeners we get. Or, if you have spare money to burn, consider donating to the show! You can find us basically everywhere under Reading by Chandelure Light, or RCLcast on Twitter. Love you all!</p>
<p>Sam: Bye.</p>
<p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is obviously inspired by real podcasts, such as My Favorite Murder, And That's Why We Drink, and The Cryptid Keeper. </p>
<p>Keeping this at 1/1 for now, but I do have thoughts about other episodes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>